Tino and Anise having fun/The angry Anise
This is how Tino and Anise had fun and when Tino discovers his friends were shrunk by her, Anise becomes angry goes in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination. (Now we cut to Tino riding a Horse) Tino Tonitini: This is so cool! I've seen a bunch of ponies like before, but I've never ridden one. Anise Tatlin: Well, have you ridden on a giraffe? (changes into a giraffe) Or a gryffin? (changes into a griffin) How about a woolly mammoth? (changes into a woolly mammoth, and makes an elephant noise, and her trunk holds to Tino) Tell me what else you need, I can give you what ever you want. Tino Tonitini: You will? But you've done so much for me, let's do what you want for a change. Anise Tatlin: Really? (changes back into her normal form) You want to do what I want? Tino Tonitini: Heck yeah, after all, you are my friend. It's the least I can do. Anise: You what I really like? Hide and seek. (But then she sees that Tino's gone) Anise: Tino? Tino? Tino? Tino? Tino?! Tino?! Tino?! TIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Tino Tonitini: Dude, it's called hide and seek. Not hide and freak out. (Anise hugs Tino) Anise Tatlin: I... I... I thought you were gone and I have to be alone again! Tino Tonitini: But I was behind you this whole time. Why would I just leave without telling you? I mean, who would do that? Your my friend I would never ever leave you alone. Come on, let's get you inside for cookies. You're feel better. (They go back into as the gang yells to get Tino's attention) Heroes: (Squeaky Voice) Tino! Over here! Tino Tonitini: Did you hear something? (Anise then spots the shrunken gang) Anise Tatlin: Uh. Nothing but the sweet sound of your voice. Tino Tonitini: It sounds like (get hit by an object, being thrown at him) Ow! Anise Tatlin: Ghosts. Did I tell this castle is haunted. Come on, let's get out of here! (She grabs Tino's arm and pulls him away) Tino Tonitini: Ow! What the?! (Tino picks up the paper airplane) Anise Tatlin: No! (Then he finds his shrunken friends.) Tino Tonitini: Guys? What happened to you? (They tell Tino what happened to them) Tino Tonitini: She did what?! (He picks them up, and the ground begins to shake, and Tino falls flat. The earthquake continues as he gets up and sees an angry Anise) Anise Tatlin: I bet you're gonna take it back now, aren't you? Tino Tonitini: Take what back? Anise Tatlin: That you never gonna leave me alone. You were mad at me because I did something bad. But I didn't. Your friends were just trying to take you away from me! Just like them! Tino Tonitini: "Them?" Them who? Anise Tatlin: They took him away from me and left me here all alone. Tino Tonitini: Your friend's parents. Anise Tatlin: And now you're gonna leave too! I know it! Tino Tonitini: No I'm not. Anise Tatlin: Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! Tino Tonitini: I'm not lying. I'd promised not to leave you alone and I won't. (Then, the earthquake stops) Anise Tatlin: Really? You mean you're not mad? Tino Tonitini: I'm not mad. Lola Loud: (squeaky voice) Are you kidding me?! If I shrunk a bunch of people, you kill me! (Tino covers the shrunken friends) Tino Tonitini: I'm not mad. You only did it cause you were scared and confused. Lola Loud: (squeaky voice) And crazy! Tino Tonitini: (covers them with his hand) It's okay to be scared. But it's not okay to hurt other people. You know that do you? (Anise nods sadly, and then makes a glare) Tino Tonitini: Now Go on. Anise Tatlin: What? Tino Tonitini: Change them back. Anise Tatlin: Fine! (She shapeshifting into a wizard and magically puts the shrink friends back to their normal size) Anise Tatlin: There! Bonnie: Alright! We're back to normal size. Tino Tonitini: Now go on. Anise Tatlin: What? Tino Tonitini: Say your sorry. Anise Tatlin: (sighs) I’m sorry I’d shrank you. Tino Tonitini: '''That's more like it. '''Rigby: '''Aw, What?! If I said like that I would be... (Allfire covers Rigby's mouth to keep him from saying anything) '''Tino Tonitini: Now come here. (She shapeshifted back to her normal self and runs to hug Tino, and then she goes the heroes) Anise Tatlin: Hey, I really am sorry I'd shrank you, and for you know crazy stuff I did, too. Friends? (Sunset Shimmer shakes her hand) Sunset Shimmer: Friends. Lucario: Friends. Squire Flicker: '''Friends. '''King Allfire: Friends. Mordecai: Friends. Lincoln Loud: '''Friends. '''Lincoln's Sisters: Friends Mystery Inc.: Friends. Ash Ketchum: Friends. Pikachu: Pika! Brock: Friends Misty: Friends. Serena: Friends Clemont: Friends. Bonnie: Friends May: Friends. Max: Friends Human Mane 5: Friends. Rigby: Oh, she' cra- (gets punch in the arm by Mordecai) Ow! Mordecai: Rigby! Rigby: Sure friends. Whatever. Tino Tonitini: (off-screen) Say it like you mean it! Rigby: SEE?! (shakes Anise's hand awkwardly) Friends. Anise Tatlin: I know! Let's play Knights and Dragons. (She runs to the toy chest to look for the game) Brock: '''I'm sorry Tino, but that was amazing! '''Shaggy Rogers: Like I thought she was going to explode all over the place or something like that. (She continues to dig through a toy chest) Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Who know you can reason with her. Tino Tonitini: It's simple babe. You just have to figure out what a friend needs. And she just need some reinsurance. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts